L'éclat de tes yeux verts
by Aaurora
Summary: L'évolution des sentiments de Severus Rogue, de son enfance à Harry Potter.


**« ****L'éclat de tes yeux verts ****» **

« Si vous aimiez Lily Evans, si vous l'aimiez vraiment, alors le chemin qui s'offre à vous est tout tracé. »

_Lily, ce soir-là, j'ai ressenti pour la première fois depuis dix ans, depuis ta mort, quelque chose qui se rapprochait d'un sentiment, une chose qui donnait un sens à ce chemin terne que je suivais. Pour la première fois depuis dix ans, depuis ta mort, j'ai senti que j'avais de nouveau un but, aussi confus soit-il._

Aujourd'hui, pendant le banquet de début d'année, je les ai vus. Pendant des années, pendant dix ans, la masse grouillante de nouveaux élèves n'avait jamais paru signifiante à mes yeux. Aujourd'hui, tout a pris un sens, tu sais. Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu ton fils.

Je ne sais pas si on pouvait appeler cela de l'impatience. Il faut dire que cela fait plus de dix ans que je n'ai plus éprouvé ce genre de sentiment. Non, je ne crois pas, pourtant.

Aujourd'hui, il a tourné le regard vers moi, le fils de James Potter. Il m'a dévisagé, et je l'ai regardé. J'ai plongé mon regard dans le sien. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux.

Alors, Lily, je me suis souvenu.

_Il y avait cette chose qui faisait que le petit garçon ne pouvait pas la quitter des yeux. Il y avait cette chose qui la rendait unique et singulière, ce petit éclat de vie qui la rendait différente de tous les autres. Dans ses yeux d'émeraudes se mêlait à la fois la douceur et l'audace. Et il donnerait n'importe quoi pour que ça dure, pour que ça dure longtemps, pour que ça dure l'éternité, pour que ça dure la vie. Pour la voir heureuse, encore et encore, pour voir ce bonheur donner à son regard clair cet éclat scintillant._

« **Tu sais, Severus, j'ai reçu ma lettre, moi aussi… Alors, tu avais raison… je suis une sorcière… Je suis comme toi… **»

_Assis en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre, les deux enfants s'étaient réunis une fois de plus dans ce petit coin de la forêt qui était devenu leur lieu de rendez-vous habituel._

«** Severus, tu es mon meilleur ami. A Poudlard, on restera toujours ensemble. Jure-moi qu'on ne se séparera jamais. **»

_Ces yeux, il les avais déjà vus. Ces yeux qui signifiaient tant à son regard, ces yeux desquels il ne pouvait détacher le regard, ces yeux d'où débordait maintenant le mépris, la haine et la colère, ces yeux qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais quitter._

« **Tu traites de même manière ce qui sont de même naissance que moi. Pourquoi serais-je différente ? **»

_Ce soir-là, il avait été en proie à une émotion intense, quelque chose d'abominable. Ce soir-là, il avait su qu'il échappait à la seule chance de se débarrasser du poids du secret, de cette chaleur mordante qui lui dévorait l'intérieur. Ce soir-là, il avait tout abandonné en restant muet, en contemplant, une dernière fois, ce regard qui le laissait de marbre. Pourquoi était-il resté silencieux ? Parce qu'il était trop lâche. Trop lâche pour oser, trop lâche pour risquer une tentative de se sauver avant que tout ne soit perdu._

« _**Parce que je t'aime, Lily ! **_»

_Une poignée de six mots étaient restés coincés en travers de sa gorge. Six mots qui résonnaient dans tout son être avec plus de force que jamais, six mots que le silence rendait plus parlants encore._

_Elle souriait, ce jour-là, Lily. Ce jour-là, elle avait été plus heureuse qu'il ne l'avait jamais, jamais vue. Son visage s'était délicieusement coloré sous l'emprise de la joie, et son expression s'était faite plus douce, plus épanouie. La chose la plus frappante, c'étaient ses yeux, ses yeux qui n'avaient pas brillé ainsi depuis longtemps, ses yeux qui exprimaient tellement de sensations, tellement de sentiments à la fois qu'il serait impossible de décrire l'ampleur de chacune. Elle souriait, ce jour-là, Lily ; elle souriait tandis que ses yeux d'émeraude brillaient, intenses, plongés amoureusement dans le regard noisette arrogant de James Potter._

Il m'a regardé, très fixement. Je ne saurais dire quels sentiments l'habitaient, à ce moment-là. Moi-même je ne suis pas capable de décrire ce que je ressentais. Savait-il, savait-t-il, ce petit garçon… ? Savait-il que tout, jusque la preuve de son existence ne faisait que rouvrir la plaie lancinante, l'ouverture béante qui me fendait le cœur ? Et saurait-il, saurait-il, un jour ?  
>Que j'ai sur mes mains ton sang, Lily ? Que j'ai demandé ta vie pour la sienne ? Que je suis plus que ce qu'il voit aujourd'hui, que je suis une ombre immonde au cœur égoïste ?<p>

Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu ton fils, Lily. Il a tes yeux, les tiens, exactement. J'ai plongé mon regard dans le sien, et pendant une seconde de folie, j'ai cru te revoir, te revoir renaitre devant mon regard sec et sombre. J'ai cru ressentir cette chose, ce feu intense et dévorant ; et, pendant une seconde, une seconde folle, j'ai cru la voir briller dans ces yeux d'émeraude, cette chose qui t'étais propre. Pendant une seconde, une seconde qui a paru durer longtemps, une éternité, une vie, je me suis perdu.

Et alors, Lily, je me suis souvenu.

Moi, je suis là, je l'observe, et toi, tu ne peux plus le voir. C'est étrange, de voir ton enfant à toi Lily, le fils de James Potter, devant mes yeux, alors que toi, tu n'es plus là. C'est étrange de voir tes yeux briller, ornant ainsi son visage à lui, James Potter.

Lily, je ne te l'ai jamais dit, n'est-ce pas, mais je t'ai aimé, et j'aime toujours ton souvenir. Quand je vois scintiller à nouveau cette étincelle de vie, je sais, Je comprends ce pour quoi je suis resté rattaché à la vie. Je serais là, je resterais là. Je le sais, je l'ai vu aujourd'hui, en revoyant l'éclat de tes yeux verts ; quoi qu'il arrive, je le protégerais.

Pour toi, Lily, je veillerais sur le fils de James Potter.


End file.
